Me Alone
by bleeding artise
Summary: Qu'arrive t'il lorsque les souvenir d'un temps lointain remonte a la surface et que la neige est reine? A lireeuuh! SPOILED Saiyuki Gaiden! Review please c'est ma première fic!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Me Alone

Chapitre :1 L'histoire modifier****

Auteur : **bleeding aritse**mais je suis aussi connue sous le nom de **±Tenshi±** sur Fanfiction, et sinon **Inu-Chan** et **Ookami-Sama** avec **Buta-Chan**

Genre : Dramatique, Aventure, Romance (mais un peu plus tard pour la romance), et autres '''  
**_  
_**Disclaimer : Tous est a moi! Bah ouais! Je m'appel Kazuya Minekura Ce fait étrangler par Buta-Chan Euurrfffff! Ok! Ok! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Mais le concept de l'histoire…Oui!

Rating : Plus l'histoire avance et plus elle deviendra M…..Héhé!

Note : 1- Cette fic est **YAOI **alors Homophobe, les gens qui ne supporte pas ça et autres du même genre, je doit vous demander de passer le chemin…Car si c'est Rating ''M'' ces pas pour rien '''

2-Vous avez l'honneurs d'avoir devant vos yeux ma première FIC que je met sur (Mais ce n'est pas mon premier écrit Officiellement!) Alors soyez indulgent et laisser moi une Review T-T ça va m'encourager pour la continuer! …Pllleeaaaaasseeeuuhhh!

3- J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un pourrait être ma Bêta-Lectrice! Parce que ce texte n'a même pas été corriger pars moi, et en plus j'y ait mit du temps parce que c'est pour l'école mais je ne crois pas vouloir vous faire patienté aussi longtemps (en plus du temps que je prend pour écrire) alors laisser moi une petite Review si vous voulez bien (et même si vous voulez pas…..Hi hi'')

Pour le reste je ne vous agace plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ------

**Chapitre 1 : ''L'histoire Modifier''**

La neige…Je ne vois que du blanc, comme si on avait effacé à ma vue tout ce qui existait…Mais je me rappelle toujours…Oui, toujours.

Soudainement, je me sentis redresser sans aucune douceur, la poigne était féroce et je pus déduire qu'elle ne venait pas d'un de mes acolytes. Ont me fit tourner sur moi-même, mes bras suivant mollement le mouvement qu'on m'imposait et je me retrouva face à l'ennemi.

Ces yeux de démon aussi rouges que le sang de ses victimes foudroyaient mes yeux qui devaient sûrement être empreints d'une rage animale, mais qui avaient tout de même gardé leur brun habituel.

- Alors…Son Goku…Prêt à mourir?

Le démon face à moi affichait un air satisfait, alors que moi j'entendais en arrière les cris désespérés de Sanzo qui m'appelait gravement. Ce dernier était en train d'abattre le dernier démon qui lui faisait face dans un grand bruit de balle, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait point laissé temps aux autres de dire un seul mot. C'est alors que je souris, car je savais dès lors que je survivrais, ou du moins, assez longtemps pour revoir une dernière fois son visage pâle, à la forme autoritaire. Mais lorsque j'étira mes lèvres gercées par le froid hivernal, le goût du sang engouffrant ma bouche et je sus que ce n'était pas lui de mon asseyant, bien sûr. Je sortis lentement et effroyablement ma langue, léchant mes lèvres salies par le dur combat que je venais de mener ne me rendant pas tout de suite compte que j'aggravais leur cas, tentant d'intimider le démon devant moi, m'aidant en engouffrant mes pensées et mon esprit de chaleur, réconfort et nourriture que j'aurais comme récompense de la part du moine à la fin de tout ceci…Si je suis toujours en état d'ouvrir la bouche.

Alors que la neige tombait gracieusement pour aller recouvrir le sol souillé de mon sang, j'entendis leurs pas se rapprocher, et mon cœur recommencer par la même occasion à battre à une cadence plus normale mais restant sous l'adrénaline…Celle que j'avais toujours eu avant l'annonce du nouvel affront.

Et c'est alors que j'entendis la voix rauque de Gojyo derrière moi, dans une intonation qui se voulait indifférente.

- Tu vas le regretter grave si tu ne le lâches pas maintenant! C'est qu'il va se fâcher!

Mon sourire s'élargit à l'évocation de cette phrase bien sortie d'entre ses lèvres qui devaient encore une fois tenir une cigarette. Ce cher Gojyo! Combien de fois nous nous sommes chamaillés pour tout et pour rien? Je ne serais point le compter, tant de fois que ça me manque en ce moment.

Je me sentis faiblir doucement, mes yeux se faisant plus lourds soudainement, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, tant de sang y avait monté. Le démon tenta alors une attaque sur moi, comme pour me tester, et il n'en fus sûrement que surpris.

Alors qu'il leva sa main pourvue de longues griffes vers moi, je redressai la tête et ouvris rapidement la main, et magiquement, un bâton du nom de Nyoi-Bou s'y retrouva et rapidement, je le levai et lui frappai exactement sous le menton, ce qui le fit crier et chavirer dans un énorme bond vers l'arrière.

- Dégage maintenant le macaque… Je vais en finir avec lui!

À l'insulte, je le reconnus aussitôt sans même le voir à sa voix grave. Je me retournai alors vivement, comme ayant retrouvé mes forces et le vis enfin dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux couleur de blé étaient aussi magnifiques que si nous étions en plein soleil et ses yeux améthyste lui donnait un air indifférent à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur moi, mais dans le fond, je savais qu'il ne me considérait pas comme il le disait. Son corps bien musclé était alors recouvert de son habituel habit de moine, où cachaient alors toutes ces belles formes, me laissaient un peu la chance de penser que je faisais partie de ces chanceux qui avait pu le contempler totalement sans toutes ses breloques ridicules, mais qui lui donnait un certain genre. Sa peau, elle, était encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était grâce à chaque flocon qui tombait doucement avait parfois la gloire de s'avoir percher sur ses cheveux ou épaules et d'y avoir fondu.

Il leva alors lentement sa main droite en ma direction et je me déplaçai d'un pas, le fusil alors pointé sur l'ennemi qui se redressait déjà. Je continuai à regarder et je répondis au sourire franc de Hakkai.

Lui, à chaque sourire qu'il me donnait, je me sentais simplement plus vivant et plus en forme, surtout quand Sanzo venait juste de me réprimander. Ses cheveux étaient pourtant d'un sombre brun, quasiment noir, comme s'il avait été atteint d'une nuit sans étoiles, mais surtout….son regard! Ses yeux vert émeraude qui pétillaient comme de l'eau dans une rivière semblaient être capables de voir à travers tout! Il était plus grand que Sanzo, mais semblait frêle et jamais prêt à se battre….Et pourtant! Avec ces pouvoirs, il en terrassait plus d'un!

- Goku! Rien de casser?

Me somma-t-il d'une douce voix cristalline, alors que son regard un peu inquiet me détaillait rapidement de la tête aux pieds, pour s'assurer que je tenais toujours sur mes deux jambes. Je pouvais confirmer alors que lui aussi avait un certain lien avec moi qui était indéniable.

Je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête. Je ne pouvais me permettre de les inquiéter, mais seulement, je me sentais moins convaincant avec le sang qui régnait en maître autour de moi et par mes réactions qui étaient totalement inhabituelles. Soudainement, des pas dans la neige se firent entendre et une grande main se posa sur mon épaule, l'odeur de cigarette se rependant en quelque peu.

- Hep! Ne meurt pas hein? J'en connais qui en ferait un drame!  
Alors je redressai la tête pour détailler à son tour Gojyo, lui souriant amplement et de manière qui se voulait rusée.

Ces yeux plantés sur moi étaient exactement de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux tombant gracieusement et dépassant quelque peu ses larges épaules… Ils étaient de couleur rouge vin, lui donnant un de ces airs charmeurs et odieux comme au dessus de toutes règles. Il avait son éternel bandana proche de la racine des cheveux de couleur bleue allant exactement avec son habit au manteau sans manche de la même couleur. Il était parfaitement musclé, sous sa peau halée et avait été nommé ''le séducteur officiel et le plus grand de tout le Sanzo party'' avec ses deux marques sur la joue gauche.

Mais je dus arrêter là mes observations, mes jambes alors se mirent à trembler et je fermai les yeux doucement, prêt à tomber dans cette neige froide, ici et maintenant. Mais c'est alors que Gojyo me rattrapa de justesse, semblant me plaquer contre son ventre…C'était si inhabituel de sa part, mais je n'ai déjà plus la force de le lui faire remarquer. Et voilà une autre preuve de notre grande amitié si bien cachée.

- Goku… Goku! Tu m'entends?

Lâcha-t-il de façon déjà plus affolée tout en m'agitant un peu les épaules et dès que je voulus parler, ma voix brisa dans ma gorge et je ne pus que relâcher qu'un grognement significatif et faible. Mes yeux, je ne trouvais tout simplement plus l'importance de les ouvrir, ils semblaient si lourds…

J'entendis enfin le coup de balle à nouveau donné par le moine pour enfin achever l'ennemi, mais je crois que malgré cela, plus jamais je ne rouvrirais les yeux. J'avais perdu tant de sang qu'on aurait plus en remplir le fond de la baignoire dans l'hôtel. Je ne ressentais déjà plus le froid glacial qui engourdissait avant tous mes sens.

Est-ce que je regrettais ce pèlerinage que j'avais entrepris avec Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo pour aller anéantir la seule chose qui avait rendu fou tous les démons sur Terre? Non, je ne crois pas, car sans ça sûrement… sûrement que Hakkai serait mort dans cette infâme forêt, les tripes sorties et le regard embrouillé par son sang, sûrement que Gojyo aurait jamais sauvé Hakkai, sûrement qu'il serait en ce moment même en train de gagner sa vie en jouant aux cartes, sûrement qu'il fuirait encore les gens qui l'entourent… Sûrement que Sanzo ne serait jamais allé à ma rencontre, sûrement qu'il serait resté chez lui, insignifiant, sûrement que je serais encore là-bas, pris à mon triste sort, enfermé dans une caverne, les poignets et les chevilles enchaînés, là à patienter pour un autre 500 ans… Sûrement que je n'aurais jamais vu son visage… Jamais.

Le temps passé avec eux avait été si rempli d'adrénaline et qu'encore j'en frémissais en y pensant. Les fois où je me faisais frapper l'arrière de la tête par Sanzo me revenaient comme étant une récompense à ma stupidité. Les fois où que j'avais joué aux cartes avec Gojyo me revenaient comme des gamineries. Les fois où Hakkai et moi étions pris dans de conversations sérieuses alors que l'un d'entre nous se mourrait me revenaient comme étant cruciales. Mais si nous avions partagé de doux moments ensembles, nous avions aussi passé les pires de ma vie, là où nous nous mourrons pour les gaffes que un de nous causait, mais à chaque fois, on trouvait le temps de le pardonner après quelques réprimandes.

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous parle de tout cela si mélancoliquement? Et bien! C'est parce que j'ai la conscience que je me meurs peu à peu, ma flamme s'éteignant au creux de mon être.

- Goku, s'il te plait, réponds! Prononça alors Hakkai sous un ton apeuré.

Mais mes oreilles se mirent tranquillement à bourdonner, peut-être qu'après cela, je deviendrais sourd, qui sait!

Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que j'avais l'impression que mon passé voulait enfin se révéler à moi. Et pourquoi cela? Car j'avais une de ces drôles de visions.

Je me voyais beaucoup plus frêle que maintenant et totalement nu, agenouillé contre une grosse roche et regardant au loin. Je me savais bien plus jeune que maintenant, avec mes cheveux qui descendait au moins jusqu'au sol en une couette.

Mais encore une fois j'arrêtai mes pensées là, une vive douleur m'oppressant la cage thoracique comme si de la glace avait réussi à s'y faufiler…Vais-je mourir? Je ne le sais point, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce ne sera pas avant que je ne laisse toutes ces images filer devant mes yeux en me révélant alors mon douloureux passé et le pourquoi que je me suis retrouvé enchaîné pendant 500 ans…..

_  
C'est mou, doux et à la fois chaud, j'ai la tête lourde. J'entends une voix , vaguement , de plus en plus claire. J'ouvre difficilement mes paupières si lourdes , je vois de beaux cheveux dorés, de la couleur du soleil, j'ai envie_

_de les toucher……De les caresser….._

**-OUCH ! Hey le macaque, fais attention à mes cheveux !**

_Cette voix était si pure que nul doute ne pouvait la traverser. Je lève ma tête, un peu fatigué, je frotte mes yeux en baillant ._

**-Lève toi Goku ! Il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner.**

_Je regarde l'homme vêtu de mauve , une ceinture en or massif. Cet homme me dit quelque chose , un lointain souvenir…mes pensées se mélangent . Je réponds soudainement d'une voix quelque peu affamée._

**-Hein ?Quoi ? Déjà le petit déjeuner Konzen !**

_Je suis surpris , ce nom est sorti tout seul, comme si c'était un ami que je connaissais depuis longtemps. L'homme appelé « Konzen » sort bientôt de la chambre et me demande d'aller le rejoindre. Je remarque aussitôt la belle chambre, cheminée de marbre, bois raffinée et bizarrement, une porte en acier. Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit, mais il me semble si familier, si important. _

_Je m'habille en bleu , ma couleur préférée. Puis je remarque des chaînes…très lourdes, froides et blessantes , elles pèsent au moins 20kg chacune aux bras et aux jambes. En sortant de la chambre, je savais où aller…tout simplement, je prends un ascenseur et je vais dans une salle avec une table non loin où trois personnes que je connais y sont assises. Il y avait Konzen et une personne habillée comme un docteur. Je crois que c'est un commandant de l'armée, l'ami de Konzen …Koryu , il a de beau cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules. Il me dit :_

**-Goku ! Ne fait pas cette tête d'ahuri , tu a l'air plus perdu que d'habitude !**

_À côté de lui se trouvait un homme , aux cheveux rouges sang , tenant une cigarette en main, avec un sourire …vraiment vicieux. Il se met à me parler :_

**-Hey Saru ! On a cru que t'étais mort , ça aurait été trop beau. Rire**

**-C'est pas gentil ça, vieux pervers desséché! **_J'ai répondu d'un air sec très vexé_

_Il s'appelait Kagi, l'homme le plus pervers que je connaisse !_

_Je me sentais visé, tout a coup. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention de tout le monde donc je me suis assis avec les autres et je dégustais le repas en disant à tue tête :_

**-YOUPI ! Le déjeuner est le meilleur repas de la journée !**

_Je mange puis je dis à Konzen que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et je vais dehors . Il comprend très bien et il me laisse filer ._

_Dehors , c'est tellement beau…comme un rêve , les oiseaux magnifiques qui chantent les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et une petite rivière portée par le vent…..Je sais maintenant où nous sommes…oui….Konzen me l 'avait dit un jour que ce monde n'était pas le paradis mais qu'il était au ciel , « Le royaume des dieux » là où l'homme ne peut tuer , là où il est enfermé dans une cage d'argent…Je vais dans un arbre, sur la plus grosse branche pour voir le palais …Quelle belle vue, je me demande pourquoi un être comme moi a été mené dans un royaume au dessus des nuages. Tant de questions si peu de réponses ! Tout a coup, j'entends un bruit . C'est Kagi, il me demande de descendre pour parler un instant , je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour moi . Après tout, nous sommes amis . Je fais ce qu'il me dit et il se met à parler :_

**-Tu sais Goku… ce n'est pas parce que les oiseaux ont des ailes qu'ils sont libres , car si ils n'ont pas d'endroit où se poser, à quoi servent-elles …. ? L'être humain n'est décidément pas fait pour vivre librement mais il continue à gruger sa cage, jusqu'à en mourir pour garder son honneur .C'est comme ça que commencent les guerres , ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont égoïstes, non, au contraire ils essayent de réaliser leurs rêves, que ce soit la conquête du monde ou avoir un toutou. C'est pour ça que les dieux sont nés et que les êtres comme toi doivent rester ici . **

_Voilà qui étaient de belles paroles…mais quelque chose ne me plaisait pas…._

**-Pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi à la fin ! Je voudrais retourner sur le sol là où tout le monde était gentil avec moi !**

_Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite et soupire…._

**-Goku…Tu es spécial , tu ne seras jamais comme les autres car ….**

_Au moment où il allait me dire la vérité , un garde arrive et dit à Kagi , dans l'oreille, quelque chose…il me dit qu'il doit partir pour affaire urgente et qu'il continuerait plus tard…mais plus tard, je n'en aurais pas envie._

_Pour passer le temps , je vais visiter le palais…environ une heure plus tard , je tombe sur une salle avec une statue de dragon , en or , juste ça , rien d'autre. J'allais m'en aller quand tout à coup j'entend un bruit venant de l'arrière de la statue, je vais voir . Au moment de surprise je vois un garçon, environ du même âge que moi…il me rappelle quelque chose aussi mais cette fois c'est plus fort. Tout à coup il me remarque et m'abaisse tout de suite , il me fait signe de me taire, puis me parle :_

**-Chut ! Il faut pas que les gardes me trouvent, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici toi , c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Nataku.**

_Je lui réponds d'un air très surpris et timide ;_

-**Heuuu moi c'est Goku enchanté …Pourquoi tu te caches , t'as fait une bêtise ? **

-**Ouais ! c'était trop marrant , le dieu du soleil dormait avec un air tellement idiot que je lui ai dessiné une moustache pour le punir ! Hi hi.**

_Je me suis mis à rire tellement je trouvais cette blague drôle, je lui ai fait mes compliments et on est vite devenu ami , jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes le rattrape et lui dit qu'il doit retourner dans ces appartements. J'étais tellement inquiet qu'on ne se reverrait plus.._

**-Attends Nataku, je voudrais qu'on rejoue ensemble , t'es d'accord ?**

**-Bien sûr, je te trouve amusant Goku ! A la prochaine !**

_Je me sentais rassuré….Quelques instants plus tard , je dis à Konzen ,qui travaillait à son bureau, toutes les belles aventures que j'ai eues ! Mais il a l'air impressionné , il me dit que nulle part dans le palais il n'y a d'enfant de mon age et me dit d'aller me coucher tout de suite. Quelque chose ne va pas…je l'entendais parler….Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait . Je m'endors vite. Konzéon pose une seconde couverture sur moi pour avoir plus chaud car l'hiver était aux portes…Car évidemment au dessus des nuages il fait bien plus froid qu'ailleurs._

_Le lendemain matin comme tous les autres matin , on mange ensemble , Kagi,Konzen et Koryu. .Je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire de ma journée : aller voir Koryu à sa bibliothèque privée ! Je cogne à sa porte et il me laisse entrer avec joie , je lui demande un livre spécial, un livre avec des images, de belles images. Koryu me comprend tout de suite et me donne un joli « C-o-n-t-e-d-e f-é-e». C'étai la première fois que je voyais çela puis il était écrit d'étranges choses , « L-a t-o-r-t-u-e » ._

**-Tu ne sais pas lire Goku ? me demande gentiment Koryu .**

_Je lui réponds par un mouvement de tête « non » tout déçu de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce joli livre…_

-V**eux-tu que je te le lise ? En même temps , je pourrais te dire comment on épelle chaque lettre , es-tu d'accord cher Goku ?**

_Je crois que des étoiles pétillaient dans mes yeux, je crois que je suis quelqu'un de chanceux pour avoir de tels amis qui prennent le temps de me lire des histoires. On aurait dit que cette journée était entrée dans le conte lui-même, car d'après ce que j'entendais, « Le lièvre était peut-être le plus rapide mais le moins rusé, la tortue elle a préféré prendre son temps et explorer le monde car une course ne l'importait peu… » C'est une très belle histoire qui s'intitulait « Le lièvre et la tortue ». J'ai adoré, puis quand j'ai compris les bases de la lecture, je me suis mis à lire et lire les contes comme le vent, tu ne peux le lire qu'une seule fois mais c'est le plus beau ! Je me suis amusé et au coucher du soleil, j'ai demandé à Koryu si je pouvais lui emprunter un livre ou deux , il me dit oui avec plaisir. Finalement je suis parti avec cinq livres, tout content. Je veux les montrer à Konzen pour qu'il soit fier de moi et peut-être qu 'il acceptera que je lui en lise une. Arrivé à la maison, Konzen dormait déjà , il était très fatigué de cette dure journée de travail donc je me suis dit qu'il pouvait m'entendre demain….Je mis une couverture sur lui et je suis allé me coucher moi aussi._

_Le soleil se lève et comme chaque jour nous déjeunons ensembles. Dans la conversation de Konzen et Kagi , j'entends quelque chose d'intéressant : « Aujourd'hui , je dois aller voir l'empereur »Konzen lança avec un gros soupir , paresseux comme toujours ….Kagi fut surpris qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la nouvelle « Nataku est revenu d'une bataille qu'il a livré en bas , sur la terre contre un démon taureau nommé « Guymao ». Il était blessé de partout et se repose dans sa chambre » . Des que j'ai entendu cela, j'ai voulu accompagner Konzen , mais il ne voulait pas. Alors j'ai insisté et j'ai commencé à pleurer (pour rire) afin de le convaincre._

-**D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD, tu as gagné Goku mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me déranger durant mon travail.**

_J'étais fou de joie, j'allais pouvoir revoir Nataku mais j'étais quand même inquiet pour lui. Après le déjeuner Konzen et moi, sommes allés dans la salle principale où se tenait la grande déesse de l'amour et de la pitié Bodhisattva Kanzon (déesse japonaise). Elle dit à Konzen qu'elle veut lui parler seul donc j' avait l'autorisation d'aller voir Nataku. Je me suis précipité dans sa chambre et quand je suis entré, il venait à peine de se réveiller._

**-Hey Nataku est-ce que ça va ? J'ai appris que tu étais blessé au combat donc je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai pu !**

_Il a l'air surpris , il a des bandages partout, il reste muet un moment , le temps que j'aille m'asseoir à côté de lui._

**-Merci Goku tout va bien maintenant que tu es là. Jamais personne n'est venu me voir auparavant , je suis content d'être ton ami !**

_Je suis choqué, vraiment personne n'était venu le voir , je lui demande si son père ou sa mère étaient venus au moins ! Il me répond qu'il respecte énormément son père, comme un dieu et qu'il avait trop de travail que pour venir le voir…. Sa mère, elle, était morte il y a longtemps , mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment . Puis une question me tracasse …_

**-Dit Nataku , est…..est ce que c'est vrai que tu es le dieu de la guerre et que tu as tué plus de 1000 personnes au monde d'en bas !**

_Il me regarde déçu , je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que je le sache mais cela m'était égal , il restait mon ami ! Ca le rassure. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ses yeux couleur or, ses beaux cheveux au reflet gris et son sourire d'ange. Mais malgré toute cette force, il puait le sang, il avait beau se laver, le sang ne partait jamais et çà le rendait triste…très triste. J'entends des pas, c'est Konzen qui vient me chercher car il faut déjà partir , je dis au revoir à Nataku et aussi de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit. Konzen a l'air inquiet , rendu dans les jardins du palais il demande à me parler et j'accepte. C'est bizarre , j'ai le sentiment qu'il va me dire quelque chose qui va bouleverser ma vie… _

**-Goku écoute, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Nataku , c'est bien compris ! **

**-QUOI ! Mais c'est mon ami Konzen, je ne peux pas l'abandonner , il m'a promis qu'il me montrerait toutes ses cachettes et ….et les plus beaux endroits là où les framboises peuvent pousser. Ce n'est pas juste - PAS JUSTE ! **

_Je m'en vais en courant , sans regarder en arrière ; j'étais fâché et triste. Konzen ne voulait pas me voir dans cette état, je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il y avait un certain contact entre nous. J'avais l'impression que ma vie avait chamboulé… Je veux me cacher le plus loin possible mais je ne voulais pas être seul donc je suis allé voir Kagi qui_ _malheureusement n'était pas là : il était parti en mission. « Koryu peut m'aider » ai-je pensé, il est si gentil. Je cours donc dans ses appartements mais à mon grand malheur , il n'est pas là. Je m'assois dans un coin, bouleversé par tous les événement ; je ne me souviens de rien , des larmes tombent et c'est humide sur ma joue. Quelques images paraissent : la mort , la tristesse : quelque chose allait se passer dans peu de temps ._

**-Si seulement je n'étais jamais venu, si seulement ils m'avaient laissé en paix dans** **le monde d'en bas..**

_J'entends Konzen qui me cherche, qui crie mon nom , il est inquiet. Après tout, c'est lui qui est chargé de me surveiller mais pourquoi ! Qui suis-je en réalité, pourquoi suis-je si différent …J'en est marre de toutes ces cachotteries. Voila bientôt 2 heures que je me cache, je me sens seul , j'ai les yeux tout rouge et je repense à Nataku, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus le revoir ? Je finis pas m'endormir…Konzen me retrouve enfin, il est essoufflé d'avoir couru partout . Il me prend dans ses bras et me dit tout doucement :_

**- Je suis tellement désolé Goku, tellement désolé...**

_Il me ramène dans ma chambre, je dors mais je fait d'horribles cauchemars, je dors très mal…_

_Deux jours se sont écoulés , deux jours que je passe à regarder les papillons, à nourrir les oiseaux, je ne mange presque plus …Je n'ai toujours pas revu Nataku. Konzen, Kagi et Koryu s'inquiètent mais je ne veux pas leur parler. Pourquoi ! Je ne sais pas vraiment , peut- être la colère ou tout simplement l'envie d'être seul ._

_Le temps passe , Konzen me dit que j'ai maintenant 18 ans , c'est ma fête le 25 décembre…Je suis heureux mais il manque quelqu'un, toujours. Sur le gâteau je fais un souhait , mais je ne le dis à personne comme ça, on verra s'il se réalise. Le mois de décembre est froid et cette texture est tellement bizarre. Konzen dit que c'est de la « neige » qui signifie bonheur dans les contes de fée et pour les personnes du bas monde, mais malheureusement pour nous la neige …la neige est signe de tristesse et douloureux souvenir. Je ne comprends pas tellement ce qu'il veut dire . J'ai, des fois , l'impression de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Pendant que tout le monde boit du saké je sors dehors avec une petite écharpe. _

_Je marche mais je me sens suivi , quelqu'un est derrière moi. Je me retourne à toute allure et quelque chose frôle ma joue : un couteau ! Je regarde devant moi : une silhouette très floue est devant moi …Il y avait du poison sur son couteau, je me sens raide, je crois que je vais tomber… Mais je ne peux pas laisser cette homme m'approcher, je lui lance une grosse roche sur la main qui le touche de plein fouet !_

**-OUCHH ! Sale petit morveux, tu vas morfler ! **

_Konzen a heureusement entendu le cri de la silhouette, il s'est précipité dehors … Tout ce qu'il a vu était un petit Goku étalé à terre …_

**-Goku ! Goku ! réponds moi est-ce que tu m'entends ! Ne me quitte pas !**

_Je ferme tranquillement mes yeux….Puis deux jours après , je me réveille dans mon lit avec un bandage sur ma blessure et une serviette humide sur mon front. Je me rappelle juste d'une silhouette noire, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Konzen est à coté de moi, il est rassuré que je m'en suis sorti : ce poison était mortel me dit-il._

**-Ne me fait plus jamais ce coup-là Goku sinon mon cœur ne va pas résister** !

_Puis un air triste et à la fois menteur apparaît sur son visage pâle ; il n'a pas dormi depuis les deux jour où j'étais dans le coma. Mais quelque chose d'autre se trame, il ne veut pas m'en parler._

_Je m'habille même si j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête puis je parle enfin de mes livres à Konzen pour changer de sujet. Il me sourit pour la première fois, je suis content et je lui parle de la jolie tortue en lui montrant les images toutes colorées. Il me demande où j'ai trouvé ces livres ; je lui réponds que c'est Koryu qui me les a prêtés si gentiment ._

**-Mais …mais je ne les ai pas encore tout à fait finis. Je vais continuer de les lire aujourd'hui , donc je reste dans ma chambre.**

_Konzen est d'accord et me dit de ne pas bouger et de surtout d'être très prudent . Il me dit aussi qu'il doit aller voir quelqu'un ,donc qu'il sera absent toute la journée._

_Je lis …je lis. Le temps passe peu à peu. Quand j'ai soif, je me sers un bon verre de jus d'orange. Quand j'ai faim, je prends une belle orange dans un panier que Konzen avait laissé sur la table de la chambre. Puis, en lisant, je trouve une histoire quelque peu intéressante : elle se nommait « Alone ». Elle parlait d'un garçon spécial qui était entouré d'amis, qui avait une belle vie ….mais sa famille l'empêchait de voir un de ses amis. _

_Que voulait dire « f-a-m-i-l-l-e », un grand mystère pour moi ? Ce petit garçon avait tout ce qu'il voulait mais il n'était toujours pas heureux….Puis, sa haine envers sa famille lui a fait voir des choses extraordinaires, comme : N'écoute personne , soit ton propre maître , ne possède rien car ça ne fera que t'engouffrer, oublie tes sentiments, ils ne font que te gêner, Dieu ne sauve personne, tu te sauves toi-même. Si tu te suicides, rien ne changera mais si tu vis, quelque chose changera ! N'oublie pas ton passé mais cache-le pour ne pas être faible. Ce texte était merveilleux , je l'ai adoré…. _

_Puis, tout l'après-midi j'ai continué à lire jusqu'à 8h du soir. Je trouvais qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Je venais de finir le dernier livre et puis je m'ennuyais, donc j'ai voulu aller chez Koryu pour lui redonner ses livres et en prendre d'autres , je ne risque rien… _

_Je marche, puis à deux mètres je vois sa porte avec la lumière ouverte. Deux personnes parlent. Je m'approche de l'ouverture et j'y glisse mon oreille… j'écoute. Puis, à ma plus grande surprise je reconnais le voix de Koryu et de Konzen….Ils disent quelque chose :_

**- Il faut absolument écarter Goku de Nataku ou il se fera tuer. C'est notre seule chance.**

**- Mais pourquoi, Goku est si triste , il ne pourra pas rester éternellement dans sa chambre .**

**- J'ai entendu l'empereur le dire, Goku est un mi-homme, mi-démon , il a le pouvoir d'un dragon , il est invincible, il est parfait pour remplacer Nataku le dieu de la guerre. Puis nous n'avons pas d'autres choix car celui qui a essayé de tuer Goku n'était d'autre que le père de Nataku.**

**-QUOI ! Tu veux dire Magumo ! Mais je croyais qu'il avait été banni pour fraude dans le royaume. Je ne sais combien de personnes il a tuées pour cette expérience idiote !**

**-Malheureusement, le dieu du quartier sud a décidé de le garder. Maintenant, il risque d'ordonner à Nataku de tuer notre Goku…Nous sommes dans un moment critique pour l'instant…**

_Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ,non…. ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça , je ne l'accepte pas ! NON !_

**-Ce n'est pas vrai ! NATAKU EST MON AMI. IL NE ME TUERAIT JAMAIS ! **_que_ _j'ai crié en ouvrant brusquement la porte… _

_Konzen était plus que choqué, Koryu aussi était vraiment surpris de me voir .. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il faut que je vérifie par moi-même. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Konzen se lève. Il veut m'arrêter. Puis il se rappelle de ce que l'empereur lui avait dit : « Ne laisse pas cette enfant mourir. Konzen, c'est ta famille. Il te prend pour le soleil et il a un cœur si pur… » Il panique, il se met à courir pour m'empêcher de partir…Koryu fait la même chose mais je cours plus vite qu'eux . Je pars en flèche vers la salle principale où se trouvaient Nataku et son père…._

_Konzen est si inquiet qu'il en oublie de respirer. Koryu le dépasse dans la course folle et s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Pauvre Konzen. Il repensait toujours à la même phrase , toujours…. Peux- Tu Etre Son Soleil , Peux- Tu Proteger Cet Enfant !_

_Je… Je me rappelle enfin , tous mes souvenirs , tous mes amis …..ce que j'ai fait…..Mais c'est encore un peu flou. Je continue à courir. Je pleure tant ; car je sais ce qui va se passer….. Je l'ai déjà vécu , mais je ne peux rien faire. Je continue d'avancer puis j'arrive devant la porte. Je l'ouvre le plus grand que je peux et je crie de toutes mes forces. _

**- NATAKU ! **

_Il se tourne vers moi , très surpris. À côté, de lui son père , je crois…..Il a des yeux menaçants, noir comme un corbeau , il est habillé d'un blanc immaculé. Il me regarde avec toute sa haine……Dans le fond , Nataku n'était qu'une marionnette tout ce temps la.._

**- Nataku, tu ….. tu ne vas pas me tuer hein ! Tu ne pourrais pas , nous sommes amis! Tu** **m'as promis de me montrer tes cachettes, les meilleurs endroits pour manger des framboises, Nataku !**

_Je me mets à pleurer, je m'accroche à son manteau et j'espère… Mon vœu d'anniversaire était de pouvoir rester avec Nataku et tout le monde... ensemble pour l'éternité …je sais ce qui va se passer , cette maudite neige , ces maudits souvenirs … j'en ai marre ! Sur le choc , Nataku est plus surpris que moi-même, il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Au même moment , Koryu arrive essoufflé et regarde la scène tandis que je vois le père de Nataku qui s'approche de son oreille et dit tout haut :_

**Nataku…. mon fils ….tue cette chose, tue-le, tue-le ! Fait-le pour ton père Nataku !  
**

_Non…pas ça…pitié…  
_

_Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Nataku? Il ne pouvait pas me faire cela. Moi je tenais à lui! Alors pourquoi me tuer? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait! Je ne l'avais pas blessé! Je ne l'avais pas contrarié! Et même pour cela , serait-ce une bonne raison de me tuer?_

-**Na….Nataku?**

_Et c'est alors qu'arriva un Konzen des plus essoufflé. Je ne les regardais qu'un instant, lui et Koryu car je senti se glisser contre ma gorge, le froid d'une arme blanche et dû donc regarder en face le visage froid de Nataku._

Il ne semblait pas vivant, ni se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, alors que j'avais mis ma confiance en lui.

Konzen amorça un mouvement pour approcher, alors que je sentais la lame de plus en plus près. Et puis soudainement, Nataku sembla se crisper, sa lame ne bougeait presque pas, mais moi je pouvais la sentir trembloter contre ma gorge tendue.

Sa respiration était faible, donc bien cachée, mais elle était déjà plus saccadée que la normale. Devenait-il fou? Je ne le pense pas, mais espérons que cela ne l'emmène pas à me tuer pour de bon.

_Et d'un coup alors, bien trop rapide pour que son père cruel ne s'en rende compte, il avait levé sa lame dans les airs et l'avait fait changer de trajectoire. Celle-ci alors s'enfonça dans le bras droit de Nataku lui-même…Que…QQUUUUOOIIIII?_

Malgré moi mes yeux s'ouvrirent grandement. Que venait-il de faire?

- **NNNAAATTTTTTAAAAAKKUUUUU!  
**

_Et ce fût alors un choc électrique qui traversa toute l'échine de mon dos dans un spasme spectaculaire. Je fermais les yeux en redressant la tête vers le plafond, me mettant totalement droit comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de fouet en plein dos. Un cri alors martyrisa ma gorge et j'entrouvris les lèvres pour le laisser sortir, déchirant l'air dans un bruit qui ressemblait au tonnerre._

Et alors je bougea, comme voulant me défaire des mes chaînes mentales. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi? Je bascula alors, comme la force s'évaporant et je m'étendis de tout mon long au sol….Au sol…Froid?  


J'ouvris alors lentement mes iris dorés pour tomber face à face à un sol recouvert de neige blanche…Et rouge. Oui! Je me souviens! Moi……J'étais en plein combat avec mes amis, quand j'ai vu qu'il y en avait qui arrivaient plus loin. Et pour faire honneur à….A l'homme au cheveux de soleil, j'étais parti de mon côté les voir, mais je fus platement abattu pars un démon qui n'allait pas très bien avec les autres, si facile à battre!

-Goku! Goku! Tu nous entends?**  
**  
Je tournais les yeux vers eux, mes amis. Ils me fixaient tout drôlement, comme si je portais la poisse sur moi. Alors je le vis, lui et son air impassible qui semblait si troublé en ce moment : rien n'allait plus on dirait.

-Ko…Konzen?**  
**  
Ledit Konzéon alors arqua un sourcil, intrigué et troublé. Qu'ai-je encore fait?

-Comment m'as-tu appelé Goku?****

Me posa-t-il comme question. Cela voulant dire que je m'étais totalement trompé sur son identité, et de toute façon, ma tête déjà bien embrouillée commença a tout remettre en place.

**  
**-Oups…Excuse-moi Sanzo! Je…….Je crois avoir rêvé!**  
**  
Bien sûr, je mentais, mais qui aurait pu me croire? Je venais de vivre en quelque sorte une ''partie'' de mon passé. Et pas la meilleure à ce que je remarque!

Mon sang était encore en manque, mais je sentais que j'étais un peu moins faible qu'à mon départ dans le monde des songes. Je me redressai sur mes mains et alors lentement m'assis. Je portai une main vers mon visage et l'ouvrai et la fermai à plusieurs reprises, comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais.

Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve…..Puisque, la preuve était en moi : j'avais senti contre ma gorge la lame, la neige sous mes pas, les aliments que je dégustais avec appétit et que j'avais bel et bien retenu toutes les histoires que j'avais lu, et surtout une.

Mais j'arrêtai de penser là, une main vint se poser sur mon épaule doucement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer et alors Hakkai me souffla avec gentillesse.

-Goku, il faudrait se dépêcher à agir, sinon tu ne survivras pas !****

  
Il avait raison et pourtant, une main griffue cette fois empoigna ma cheville et implanta sauvagement ses griffes dedans, laissant plus de sang qu'il ne faut, couler. Je tournai mon regard paniqué et le vit, le démon du début, qui m'avait causé toutes mes blessures. Il était au sol et semblait être séparé du bas de son corps au sol, dans son propre sang. Il riait d'un rire à m'en glacer les veines et me regardait haineusement.  
**  
**-Goku! Tu vois Goku? Tu as vu Goku? Ton passé ! Ton passé ! Lui-même te le dit! Ce mot court partout parmi les démons! Tu n'es pas à ta place ici! Pas à ta place! Tu n'étais pas supposé vivre! Non! Non! Le sale petit demi démon que tu es devra…..

Mais je ne pu entendre la fin, que déjà, Sanzo avait tiré une balle en plein entre les deux yeux du démon. Je me senti tout déboussolé et comme si rien n'allait et j'avais raison.

Sanzo alors soupira fortement, nous rappelant tous à l'ordre. Il semblait beaucoup plus irrité qu'au début. Je mis du poids sur mes mains et tenta de me redresser mais mon pied martyrisé ne voulait plu rien savoir et tremblait . Puis Gojyo alors me tapota l'épaule avec un petit soupir amusé, bien à sa façon.

- Allez Baka Saru je vais t'aider….

- Non!**  
**  
Je n'avais pas trop réfléchi à ce que je venais de dire mais il ne semblait nullement surpris. Je tentai de le repousser et puis fis les plus grands de tous les efforts pour marcher, mais c'est alors que je trébuchai et vacillai vers l'avant. Mon cœur manqua un battement mais miraculeusement, des mains plus fermes et autoritaires m'agrippèrent.

-Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire macaque? Tu vas crever si tu continues comme ça!****

  
Dit-il sur un ton rempli de reproches. Sanzo n'aimait pas du tout que je traîne, et surtout pas pour…Ma vie? Il me fit alors basculer vers l'arrière, atterrissant sur son torse, et il eut assez d'élan alors pour me soulever et me retient en position de marié contre lui….Un peu comme Konzéon l'avait fait!

Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers les deux autres et se mit en marche, de toutes façon, ils suivaient juste à côté, Hakkai avec un sourire serein et Gojyo plutôt…Rusé!

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que cet air sur le visage de Gojyo voulait dire, mais ma tête alors bascula contre le torse de mon moine et je fermai à moitié les yeux, j'étais si faible et…

**_Grroouuuuiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm  
_**  
Répondit mon ventre fortement avant que je ne dise, sans trop y réfléchir.

-Rrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh! J'ai faim!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me alone**_

_Chap : 2 _

_**Une journée avant la tempête.**_

Bip… Bip… Bip

Ce bruit insupportable qui souille mes oreilles aura été là pendant plus d'une semaine, une semaine à perdre son temps dans une auberge, à regarder toute ses machines autour de lui. À rester sans rien faire pendant que sa vie est en danger, pendant que les docteurs vérifient chaque longue heure son pouls. À le regarder sans qu'il ne me voit. Ça me fout la rage de rester assis!

Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, ne montre pas un signe de vie ! Assis sur une chaise de bois de chêne , à côté d'une table dans une petite chambre. À côté d'un lit où un certain crétin est à moitié mort, je lis « tranquillement » mon journal qui parlait toujours de la même chose encore et encore : yokai ,attaque, sang ! Tout ce qu'on peut entendre. Je regarde la cendre de ma cigarette doucement se détacher de son papier blanc brûlé…

**-**Baka. Je me dit tout doucement pour être sûr qu'il ne m'entende pas.

J'entends Hakkai et Gojyo rentrer de leur course. Gojyo, toujours en train de se plaindre de toutes les femmes qu'il n'a pas côtoyer.

Il sera toujours un boulet ! Hakkai n'est pas mieux, n'arrête pas de me dire à moi et à Gojyo de ne pas utiliser les canettes comme cendrier. Une vrai mère poule !!!

-Est-ce que Goku a repris connaissence ?? Me demande Hakkai de son sourire habituelle.

**-**Non. Je lui réponds, d'une voix froide et méchante, « comme » si je m'en foutais complètement.

**-**Sal prêtre de mon cul ! Tu ne t'inquiètes même pas un petit peu pour ton animal de compagnie ?! Je commence à en avoir marre de ton caractère de chauve ! me dit Gojyo , qui était prêt à me frapper .

Hakkai dépose sa main sur l'épaule de Gojyo pour lui faire signe d'arrêter. Les deux sortent de la salle et s'installent dans la cuisine, probablement pour le dîner…un des sept repas préférés de Goku. Je dépose mon journal sur la table et jette ma cigarette. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre où je vois quelques gouttes de pluie tomber…

-Exactement ce qui me fallait !

-Kon….zen….

En entendent ses paroles quelque peu bizarres, je me retourne pour voir un visage pâle en train d'essayer de bouger, de parler. Mais dans la douleur qui l'envahissait, il ne s'est contenté que d'ouvrir ses yeux qui semblaient si lourds.

-KONZEN !!!

Goku s'agitait de plus en plus malgré ses blessures. Il se mit à crier ; je le pris par les bras et le tint aussi fort que possible pour qu'il ne réouvre pas ses blessures. Hakkai et Gojyo se sont précipités dans la chambre pour m'aider à le tenir.

-Réveille-toi Goku…GOKU !!!

Les pupilles de Goku redevinrent normales. Il se calma, fit un petit grondement de douleur. Il nous regardait comme…si nous étions déjà morts. Pendant cette petite fraction de seconde, j'ai remarqué à quel point son regard, qui d'habitude est si illuminée et joyeux, était vide et sans lumière. .

Il se mit difficilement en position assise, tout en ne quittant pas du regard aucun de nous.

**-**Que s'est-il passé Goku ? Est-ce que ça va ? Hakkai qui, comme d'habitude de sa voix douce, sortit Goku de sa lune et répondit.

-Ou…oui ça va. Juste une petite …secousse au réveil…

Bien sûr que personne ne le croyait ! Après ce qui vient de se passer.

Gojyo, pour la première fois, lui demande s 'il a faim et lui apporte des pains chauds. Goku les repoussa avec une certaine brutalité que seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait assez bien pouvait voir, c'est-à-dire moi ! Hakkai et Gojyo sortirent de la chambre pour le laisser se reposer tandis qu'il me faisait signe d'en faire autant.

-Urusei !...je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir !

Je me réinstalle sur la table et déplie à nouveau mon journal tout en gardant un oeil sur le coin où Goku se trouvait .Il avait l'air différent…Il pensait fort, très fort, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes .Mais pourquoi je pense à lui ??? Je deviens complètement fou de penser à ce &8-/+# de singe ! 

C'est comme si Goku était devenu une toute autre personne. Il regardait silencieusement par la fenêtre la pluie qui coulait le long des vitres froides de la nuit.

Il semblait traumatisé. Je le vois qui frotte doucement sa cheville qui lui avait causée toutes les Paine pour marcher. Je crois deviner à quoi il pensait : à ce yokai que nous avons tué il y a quelques jours.

Goku, Goku ce n'est pas ta place ici ! Tu devrais être mort !!

-Sanzo ? Goku se tourna vers moi.

-Quoi encore ? Tu vois bien que je suis occupé, alors fait vite ! Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça, mas ma fierté m'ordonnait de le dire d'un ton sec. Au fait, je voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

-Je vais prendre une petite marche, j'ai grand besoin d'air !, me dit-il d'un sourire plus faux que jamais .Je le détestais pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ? Aurait-il peur de moi ou…de quelque chose d'autre ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, je le vois se lever difficilement, mettant une jambe derrière l'autre, pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte…je n'ai jamais remarqué le faible petit sourire de ce saru qui voulait dire un simple ''au revoir''. Je le vois, par la fenêtre humide, sortir sous la pluie. Il boite encore. Marcher dans cette condition n'est pas une bonne idée, mais encore une fois !!

-Shhhh !…baka Saru !

knoc knoc

J'entends Hakkai et Gojyo entrer dans la chambre, un air inquiet se trace sur leurs visages. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire comme merdier dans mes vies précédentes pour mériter ça ?? On ne peut pas me laisser en paix quelques instants ?

-Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, et ça ne sert à rien ! Je ne sais pas non plus ce que ce saru mijote, alors foutez moi la paix !

Gojyo s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Hakkai mit sa main sur son épaule (encore) lui faisant signe de se taire. Il savait très bien que je ne le savais pas plus qu'eux. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Quelques heures étaient passées, tout le monde dormait sauf moi, qui était encore à la fenêtre, et ce stupide singe qui n'étais toujours pas revenu. Je me décide enfin de me lever et de me diriger vers cette pluie incessante …je jure que ce saru va en ramasser plus d'une quand je vais le retrouver !! Le temps de le tuer, puis de ramener son cadavre pour enfin dormir en paix !

Dans la ville, dans les magasins de nourriture, dans la forêt…il n'était nulle part. Introuvable ! Je me mordait les lèvres, en colère…non…en FEU !! Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller. Je décide de rentrer a l'hôtel, de me coucher...Il sera là le matin sûrement .Il ne manquerait pour rien au monde le petit déjeuner et en plus, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin !

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'air était humide et que les stupides oiseaux chantaient, je me réveille, m'habille et marche dans les escaliers où j'entend la voix de Gojyo qui criait…Oui j'en était sûr, Goku est revenu. Mais quand je suis descendu, tout ce que j'ai vu était un Gojyo en train de frapper contre une table devant Hakkai. D'après les regards que les deux m'ont lancé,

Goku n'était pas encore revenu…

Il avait disparu.

Ce foutu macaque…Je ferais vraiment tout pour le tuer de mes propres mains ! Pas furaxe DU TOUT, je passai à côté des deux hommes sans leur adresser aucune parole.

J'ouvris la porte arrière et sortit dans l'espèce de jardin. La rosée du matin continuait de couler sur les feuilles vertes menthes avec entrain… Entrain de merde ! Va te le foutre où je le pense !

…….

…………………………..

………………………………………………..

BON ! OK ! JE L'AVOUE ! TOUT ME FAIT CHIER ! ET ENCORE PLUS LE SINGE INTROUVABLE !  
Je me tirai une chaise et m'assit dessus, regardant méchamment tout autour.

……………………..

Foutus petits oiseaux qui ne servent à rien ! Pas capables de se la fermer un peu ! On arrive même plus à penser !

-Arrgg !…Outch !….Bobo…

Arg……………………………………………………

Outch…………………………………………………

Bobo………………………………………………….

Il pourrait pas se la fermer lui aussi le macaque !...

LE MACAQUE !

Avant même que je le commende à mon cerveau, je tournais déjà la tête vers la source du bruit. Et je dût utiliser une force grande en moi pour ne pas donner signe de vie en insultant Goku ici présent !

Le con était en mauvaise posture, comme toujours quand il est solo ! Il était accroché au tronc d'un arbre imposant. Il l'entourait de ses bras comme s'il lui donnait un câlin, sauf que là, il avait le visage déformé par la force déployée et ballottait dans le vide…Baka !

Il lâcha une plainte digne de ce nom. Il jouait à la pendule avec son corps, le faisant bouger dans les airs pour se donner asser d'élan pour atteindre la branche en haut de lui. Sa jambe intacte toucha en premier et s'y cramponna avant d'y risquer le reste de son corps….Il va se tuer avec son autre jambe hors service !

Il réussit enfin, avec beaucoup de temps, à tenir la branche entre ses mains….La tête a l'envers par contre ! Il était vraiment ridicule à observer ! Mais je ne sais comment, j'était déjà rendu en dessous de ladite branche, sans avoir demandé à mes jambes de le faire. Et puis la voix fatigante de Goku se réactiva.

-Mmmrrgg….Enfin ! J'ai réussi à monter l'arbre !! Mais je…

Sans crier gare, le p'tit con relâcha sa prise, les yeux fermés, et son corps sembla plus lourd. L'écorce de l'arbre dansait entre ses doigts alors que son dos se courbait vers l'extérieur, donc le sol….En fait ça s 'est visionné au ralentie !

Il me tomba littéralement dessus, mais par chance j'avais pensé qu'il allait faire cela ! Mes bras se tendirent devant moi sans aucun effort, et comme une plume, il atterrit dans ceux-ci avec un simple petit gémissement de peur.

-Mmmmhhh…Arrggg…Hein ??

Je le vit entrouvrir les yeux vers moi avec une moue vraiment TROP gamine pour son âge TROP avancé ! Ses maudites pièces d'or se pausèrent sur moi et alors à cet instant, je ne sus pourquoi, j'eu la bile.

-…San…Sanzo ?

Il me regardait comme un chien battu et, en même temps, comme si j'étais son foutu sauveur ! Non mais pour qui il me prend !?

Je ne le reposa pourtant pas au sol, et fit tout pour ne pas paraître autre chose qu'enragé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le con d'singe ? Ma voix grave résonnait encore dans le fond de ma gorge.

Goku se mit alors à regarder le sol, ses cheveux dansant en suivant le mouvement impliqué de sa tête.

-Je…Je…LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !!!

Le singe se mit à se débattre dans mes bras avec la fougue d'un animal et je dus user de ma force pour ne pas le blesser et en même temps le retenir.

-LAISSE-MOI ! LAISSE-MOI ! LAISSE MOII !!!

Soudainement, il tourna la tête vers mon épaule la plus proche et mordit avec force dedans. Un gémissement de douleur voulut fendre l'air, mais ma fierté était telle à cette seconde précise que je resserra la mâchoire et je sentis mon visage entier se crisper.

Je sentais mon linge s'humidifier de rouge SANG alors qu'il relâcha peu à peu sa prise avec ses petits crocs. Pourtant, ce con ne regarda même pas la plaie et plaqua son front contre mon torse assez fort pour me désorienter.

Ok, à ce moment, j'étais un peu en rage, mais je ne pus le frapper. Vraiment ! J'ai mes raisons que je vais vous dire :

1. Il est déjà blessé au DÉPART !

2. Il s'est encore plus blessé en essayant de monter ce foutu arbre !

3. Sentir ses petites mains sur mon tors…WOWOWOWOWO !!! ON SE CALME !! 

Et pourquoi ça serais mon numéro trois hein ? Non ! Mon numéro trois sera plutôt :

3. Parce qu'il est idiot et qu'il est blessé ! Oui ! Oui ! Je ne peux le frapper nulle part sans toucher une plaie et si je le frappe à la tête, il deviendra encore plus idiot ! Voilà !

J'abaissai la tête plus bas lorsqu'il relâcha un gémissement de douleur en se mettant à trembloter contre moi. La sueur perlait sur son front et il avait le nez pincé ainsi que ses mains contre mon linge à moitié taché rouge d'un côté.

…Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore le macaque ?

-Mmmhh...Mi….Arrfff….Laisse…Moi…, Relâcha-t-il ENCORE, mais cette fois faiblement. Il me frappait aussi le haut torse mais bon…C'est quasi comme s'il essayait de me flatter !

-Et pourquoi j'te laisserais partir microbe ? Pour que les autres s'inquiètent encore? Tu me prends pour un imbécile, hein ? Pppff !!

Je sais. J'y ai été un peu fort, mais au moins, il va réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir sa grande gueule !

-…Va…Va te faire foutre Sanzo !

Je sursautai à cette phrase ! Quoi ? Depuis quand Goku m'insultait ainsi ? Je ne savais plus trop mais bon….Je devais le faire entrer !

Alors, sans demander l'avis au babouin ou à sa jambe, je tourna les talons et me remis à avancer vers l'auberge qui nous servait de demeure pour l'instant.

Je me préparai à affronter nos deux compagnons quand je vit…Bah rien ! Il n'y avait catégoriquement PERSONNE dans tous les sens du terme ! C'était même fatalement étrange, comme si l'on avait fait exprès… Rappelez-moi de les frapper bien fort !

Je remontai instinctivement, sans même réfléchir vers les chambres. Le plancher craquant, le soleil tapant encore, les oiseaux TOUJOURS, tout ça m'achevait, mais je continuai mon périple vers le sommet !

Et puis après ce qui me parut une éternité de grincements, de tapages sur mon torse, de griffage, et de faibles plaintes, j'atteignit le haut.

- Merdeux…Con…Débile…Lourd !!!!

Bon, ok. J'aurais pu dire :

Laid

Insensible

Mais avec…Sa propre beau…HEY HEY HEY !! FOUTU CERVEAU ! LA FERME !!! Son soi débile m'infecte peu à peu !

Rageur, je donnai un coup de pied à la SI belle porte et elle se plaignit. Sous le dernier assaut, elle s'ouvrit sous un soupir.

-Sanzo…J'vais…Te…Tuer

-Tu le crois vraiment débile ?

Ok il était en colère, mais pas besoin de me menacer ! Je l'aide là ! Il me remerciera plus tard !

Je me dirige vers mon lit et me prépare a donner un élan pour le faire se coucher dessus sans option. Alors, je lui décolla les cuisses de sur moi…Pour ne pas dire postérieur !! Ben quoi ? Il est collé à moi ! Alors, je le repoussai, mais étrangement…Le piège s'enclencha…

Ma gorge se vit étouffée par ses bras, ma fois, puissants quand il voulait quelque chose et je bascula littéralement sur le lit en le suivant….Et le p'tit con m'avait pas lâcher !

Au final, ça donne que je suis étalé, tête sur l'oreiller et celle du singe sur mon torse, ses bras entourant ma taille et les deux sur le lit…Bordel de merde !

-Sanzo…Reste…Froid…Toi…Méchant…Non…Pas…Ça….

…………Si quelqu'un a comprit son charabia, qu'il me téléphone !(ça existe dans ce temps-là ?) En tout cas, je lui attrapa le menton et le lui fit redresser la tête et en resta figé un instant.

Il avait le regard livide et ses yeux habituellement pétillants de vie semblaient…morts! Il avait le nez retroussé en une sorte de grimace de dégoût, et sa charmante petite lèvre inférieure était pigmentée de sang à force d'être mordillée. Il était en état de choque chronique !

Je soupira et tenta de me dégager mais il resserra plus fort ! Alors bon…Le seul moyen était d'attendre qu'il s'endorme. Alors je plaqua ma main devant ses yeux et il se laissa faire sous mon bonheur. Puis, après ce qui me parut une éternité, sa respiration devint régulière et il ne se trémoussa plus sur moi, mais je ne pouvais me dégager sans l'éveiller…Alors je m'endormis à mon tour.

**  
**  
Alors que Morphé me racontait l'une de ses belles histoires à dormir debout, une sensation me réveilla lentement.

Les yeux encore embués, je redressai péniblement la tête sur un Goku tout mouillé…Ok ne pensez pas Gojyonnement, je parle de son VISAGE !

Il regarda la pièce étrangement, comme perdu, et alors se passa une main sur le visage, se tassant de moi et essayant d'effacer ses larmes. 

-Goku ?...Mais merde ! Ma voix parle toute seule ! 

Il me darda soudainement de ses yeux or, comme un prédateur.

-Je t'ai réveillé…Excuse moi. Tu peux te rendormir. Je vais te laisser tranquille cette fois. On est au milieu de la nuit…

-Tu pleures, je lâchai comme un con le pointant. Il me sourit malgré lui, mais je le sentais faux celui-là !

-Un mauvais rêve, fut la seule réponse que j'eu.

J'haussai les épaules et m'étendit sur le lit à nouveau, refermant les yeux. Je n'étais pas assez éveillé pour lui faire la morale. Alors je le laissa là…J'parlais de quoi déjà ?

Puis Morphé tendit ses bras froids vers moi, me soulevant lentement. C'était rafraîchissant, mais d'un coup je sentis deux jambes m'entourer la taille et je sursauta d'un trait. Mais pour faire semblant et comprendre ce qu'il mijotait, mon esprit de stratège me fit laisser les yeux fermés.

Alors, sans la vue, je sentis aussi ses deux mains s'accoter sur mes épaules et son nez froid frôler le mien…Il m'agresse ?

-Sanzo…Merci, murmura t'il sûrement en espérant que je dorme, mais j'ai jamais été réputé pour être gentil !

-De rien le macaque.

Et j'ouvris les yeux d'un trait, amusé. Goku, lui, sursauta vivement et se tassa de moi, honteux. Je me releva sur les coudes et haussa un sourcil.

-Je…Emm…Désolé…heuumm…..

Il détourna la tête de moi un instant…Avant d'audacieusement la retourner vers moi. Il me fixa avec un regard vraiment étranger de moi…Bravoure, envie, courage, faim….Faim ? Woowww ! Adressée a moi ? Je dors encore dites ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas désolé finalement.

Il se rapprocha de moi dangereusement à mon avis et je reculai, mais bientôt, le lit me bloqua la route. Il se remit devant moi, sourire espiègle adressé à moi.

Et mes maudits yeux ne purent s'empêcher de le détailler de tout son long. Ses cheveux totalement en bataille parcouraient le dessus de sa tête comme pour m'intriguer, me paralyser. Son linge semblait s'être étiré à force d'être couché sur moi, ce qui le faisait débaucher comme s'il venait de se rhabiller après CE moment. Et ses yeux…de vrais yeux envoûtants. De vrais sorciers. Ils brillaient malicieusement, comme voulant ma mort immédiate et, en même temps, semblaient me forcer à ne plus bouger, ce qui marchait étrangement.

À cet instant précis, j'étais roi. J'étais le maître du monde ! Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, pas même une horde de monstres ensanglantés, ni de villages en feu. Mais…J'étais tellement faible contre lui. Il aurait pu me blesser que je n'aurais pas réagit.

J'était avec ''Le'' roi singe .

Je me redressai lentement, en feu, vers celui qui m'ensorcelait et je me retrouvai sans crier gare a à peine deux centimètres de son visage. Il continuait de me regarder, mais cette fois, c'était lui qui était troublé.

Je plaquai lentement ma main contre sa joue et il sembla se réveiller à son tour. Il ne fit pourtant qu'effacer la limite que j'avais réussit à imposer entre nous.

Ses lèvres chaudes, mais tellement douces ne firent qu'effleurer les miennes en une douce caresse, me faisant languir. Comme je n'avais pas bouger la main, elle se retrouva instinctivement derrière sa tête et il continua, comme trop peureux pour en faire plus.

Alors je perdis patience et je poussai sa tête de ma main vers la mienne, et alors un choque électrique me parcoura. C'était si intense que je ne trouvais aucun mot pour décrire. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'étais occupé à les goûter !

Le ''sauvage'' en moi ressorti et les mordillements s'accouplèrent au baiser intense. Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais et qui il était, si je devais pleurer ou rire… C'était le monde à l'envers !

Pourtant, le festival prit fin lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres si tentantes des miennes, le souffle saccadé. Je l'observai à nouveau et il me sourit, franchement cette fois. Il ferma les yeux et accota sa tête sur mon épaule. J'étais trop….WWoouaahh, pour réagir !

-Sanzo…

Il me le souffla dans l'oreille et se fut si intense que j'en gémit, comme apeuré. Il agrippa l'une de mes épaules et son autre main audacieuse se faufila sur mon torse.

Un petit rire transperça doucement et il sembla rougir. Rougir avant de ne parler à nouveau.

-Sanzo…Prend moi…

Alors je me crispa de tout mon long en n'y comprenant rien. Au départ. Puis, une chose en bas de ma ceinture s'éveilla et ça fit un choque. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu parler de lui.

-Tu…Tu en es sûr ? Je dis presque suppliant.

Il acquiesça pourtant, tout en ricanant encore…Stressé à ce que je vois ! Je le prit par la taille et le coucha contre le lit, pour être plus confortable. Pourtant, ma conscience me rappela encore à l'ordre et je le regardai dans les yeux, sérieusement.

-Sûr ?

-…Oui !

Il semblait déterminé, un vrai gamin ! M'enfin… un gamin qui allait passer une phase sévère avec moi !!!!

Il m'observa. Je ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors, déterminé, il m'agrippa le cou et me rapprocha de lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et cette fois, mon cerveau se déconnecta pour le reste de la soirée.

Je relâchai ses lèvres et fondit sur son cou, l'embrassant mille et une fois alors que peu à peu des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Satisfait, je remontai vers son visage et déjà, je lui retirai son chandail lentement, détaillant chaque muscle que je pouvais voir.

Ce vêtement enlevé, il se recolla contre moi en me ré-embrassant. C'était vraiment une sensation unique…Avec lui !

Il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas vraiment fait avec d'autres, mais je savais ce que ça allait être, je savais ce que c'était. Ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux avec dextérité comme s 'il l'avait toujours fait.

Puis il fit descendre les manches du vêtement ample qui me recouvrait avec douceur, trop lentement. Je me redressai de moitié pour l'aider à en finir avec, mais comme c'était quasiment la seule chose que j'avais sur moi, ce foutu habit de moine Sanzo. Il arrêta de le descendre à ma taille, puis laissa remonter ses mains en me caressant le torse, de tous mes muscles que le linge noir détaillait avec perfection.

Puis ses yeux dorés s'encraient en moi et un simple sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à tirer sur le linge…Putain qu'il est enivrant ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Ça m'en fait…Honte ! 

Puis je sentis un courant d'air frais sur moi, il venait de commencer à m'enlever ce linge collant mon corps.

Goku semblait encore plus émerveillé que tantôt et bientôt, il ferma les yeux et se pencha sur mon torse. Je ne l'empêcha pas…en tout cas j'aurais dû le faire, pour tout arrêter, mais je l'ai dit plus haut…Mon cerveau dort !

Le brunté le touchait de ses mains et sa langue pour goûter ma peau. J'en frissonnai, puis mon nez pointa le ciel et mes yeux se fermèrent, je…Je veux juste...Goûter plus…Encore…Le sentir !

Puis tout arrêta…Pourquoiiiii ? Et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise ! Le Baka Saru avait dézipper son pantalon et maintenant abaissait le tout plus son sous-vêtement d'un même mouvement….Non mais !

Après avoir fait cela, les yeux de Goku se posèrent sur moi avec défi. Un vrai enfant ! Mais je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par celui-ci ! Alors à mon tour, je me débarrassai de tout ce que j'avais, le corps enflammé ça en devenait difficile.

Au final, je me retrouva nu, nu devant lui-même mit a vue. Sans honte, il me regarda, les yeux brillants et je fit de même jusqu'à ce que je me rapproche de son corps, frottant le sien contre le mien.

Goku ferma ses yeux et gémit en m'aggripant les épaules, juste avant de se laisser tomber dos au lit. Tel un animal sauvage sur sa proie, je m'accoudai sur le lit, proche de sa tête, et mon corps s'accroupit sur le sien détendu.On ne pouvait plus reculer et je ne le voulais plus !

_**Attention lemon !**_

Mon nez coulait dans sa chevelure. Je laissai parcourir ma langue dans son cou alors que mes mains s'aventuraient toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre le paradoxale, là ou le plus jeune gémit en cadence. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Il semblait avoir peur. Je compris alors que c'était effectivement sa première fois !

Mon mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, mais je tentais de le calmer de mes autres caresses, parce qu'il devait s'habituer à être touché si il voulait que ça se produise !

-Goku, détend-toi. C'est pas comme si j'allais te forcer ou te faire mal, avais-je soufflé avec une douceur qui me surprit et le surprit. Puis, il acquiesça et détendit totalement les jambes, me laissant plus d'espace pour pouvoir l'explorer.

Mes doigts frôlèrent ses fesses avec allégresse et douceur, le faisant cambrer et gémir et pour se venger à chaque fois, il m'embrassait avec plus d'acharnement.

Un sourire rare me prit au visage et, par après avec plus de sérieux, j'entrai lentement un seul doigt dans son intimité. Goku se figea et enfonça ses ongles un peu plus dans ma peau en respirant fortement. Il n'avait pas l'air à avoir ''super apprécié'', mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Je lui donnai des baisers papillons sur les joues, le front, les lèvres, la gorge, et cela eu raison de lui car, peu à peu, il se détendit entre mes bras, son anus se desserrant, acceptant ce qui lui était imposé.

J'en profitai pour faufiler un deuxième doigt et, cette fois, il gémit en se mettant à bouger, comme pour éloigner mon doigt, mais je lui retint la nuque et capturai ses lèvres, lui flattant les fesses et toute la colonne vertébrale pour le calmer à nouveau.

Et quand je le sentis redevenu calme, je fis bouger mes doigts en lui pour pouvoir le ''pratiquer'' disons. Le roi singe se crispa et gémit entre ses dents, mais je le laissai faire cette fois. Il devait s'habituer de lui-même. 

Après un moment, j'eus la gentillesse de replier légèrement mes doigts et de pousser, ce qui le fit raller de plaisir.

-Hmm…haa…Sanzo…Encore !

Alors je frappai à nouveau ce que je pouvais toucher de sa prostate et je recommençai…Et recommençai, observant son visage se crisper de plaisir. Puis le mien fut bientôt trop pressant alors j'arrêtai sous la plainte de Goku et retirai mes doigts d'un coup.

-Sann….Sanzooo !

Il ne semblait pas comprendre, car il se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux me voir. Puis se laissa retomber. Je lui attrapai les jambes et instinctivement, il entoura ma taille avec…Ça allait mieux ainsi !Le moment décisif. Lentement, j'entrai en lui, peu à peu, mais m'arrêtai, alors qu'il relâcha un long gémissement souffrant. Cela me fit arrêter tout mouvement. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui et le regardai tenter de retrouver son souffle. Puis lentement et un par un, ses muscles se délièrent avant qu'il ne se mette à bouger par lui-même et par impatience. Ce fut mon signal !

Alors j'entrai totalement en lui et, cette fois, il ne fit que gémir, mais ne m'arrêta pas, bougeant encore sous moi.

L'esprit enflammé, je me mis à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus brutaux, se qui me faisait perdre toute notion. Une sorte de parfum de délice et d'exquise remplissait la pièce.

Cela dura encore un instant, juste avant qu'il ne vienne dans un long râle de plaisir entre nous deux. À mon tour je le suivis. Il faut dire que pour une première fois, il avait quand même pris du temps a jouir !

Essoufflé et totalement perdu, je m'enlevai de en lui et me laissai tomber à ses côtés, ma tête tournant et mon seul point de repère étant son souffle saccadé. Puis lentement il s'endormit et à le voir faire, je fis pareil….

Je penserais demain….

……Demain……

**_À suivre…_**


End file.
